


The Lug Nut Rule

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun game of baseball may alter the life of a Five O Detective forever. (Co-written with Jan) (Hawaii Five-O 1968)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lug Nut Rule

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to another site as Gen. I have altered it to pre-slash because to me Danny and Steve together just seems so right!

The coin spun over and over again in the sun before it was deftly snatched from the air and slapped upon the back of the umpire's hand, hidden from sight of the two team captains as he asked, "Heads or tails?"

"Tails" stated the tall, solid figure wearing the red baseball cap with a fire department logo on the front. 

Lifting up his hand to reveal the coin, the referee nodded, "Tails it is, do ya want to bat?” 

The man in the red baseball cap winked at the man standing opposite him wearing the blue HPD baseball cap. "You bet we do." 

The baseball field was new. There was grass in the infield and some in the outfield, but most of it still consisted of dirt and rock that had been smoothed out as much as possible for the comfort of the competitors. The shiny aluminum grandstands had a fair number of spectators who had come to support their team. The Honolulu Fire Department and the Honolulu Police Department had a tradition of challenging each other to a yearly baseball game. The winner was awarded bragging rights for the next year, so it was strictly a matter of departmental pride. 

Steve McGarrett smiled and nodded his acceptance, "Just don't get too comfortable in the dugout, Bruddah, because you will be out fielding soon." 

The fire chief laughed, "Don't count on it," as he turned and led his team to the cool shade of the dugout. 

McGarrett waved his team out onto the field, each man taking his assigned position and tossing the ball back and forth just to let their opponents know they were ready for anything. 

Danny Williams took his oh-so-familiar spot on the pitcher’s mound, rubbing his hand through his curly hair before pulling the blue cap with the HPD logo firmly into place, shading his eyes against the bright sun. Snatching the ball from the air as it came his way, he threw it to Kono who was covering first base. He loved the feel of the ball as it smacked solidly into his glove. Baseball had been part of his life for as long as he could remember. He loved baseball. 

Last year they had lost to the fire department by one lousy run. This year was going to be different, and he was so glad he had managed to talk Steve into coming. Normally the boss didn't participate in team sports, but after weeks of cajoling and pleading, Danny had finally managed to win him over...albeit grudgingly. 

Danny once again grabbed the ball as it came his way. This time he threw it to their team captain who was watching him from his position in left field. Steve caught the ball effortlessly and threw it back to Danny in one fluid motion. 

The first red-capped batter stepped up to the plate, adjusting the bat and his footing as he prepared to knock the ball over the fence. Danny glanced around at his team members, then pitched the ball over the plate. The fireman swung, connecting with nothing but air as the ball smacked into the catcher's mitt. "Strike One." came the shout from the umpire causing the grandstand to erupt with boos and cheers as the ball was returned to Danny's glove. 

Danny grinned and winked at the batter as he pulled his cap down a little more and wound up for another pitch. The batter stood there uselessly as the fastball whizzed across the plate. 

“Strike two." 

Frustrated, the batter tapped his bat on the ground and adjusted his grip on the wood as he once again faced the pitcher. Shouts from the grandstand blended into an indecipherable blur as the ball was suddenly upon him again. The "whoosh" of air telling him his turn at bat was over. "Strike 3". 

“Yea Danny! Way to go!” 

The hitter tossed the bat to the side and walked away, shaking his head in disgust as his teammates both commiserated and teased him about his ability to hit the ball. Waiting for the next batter to step-up, Danny threw the ball to Kono. The big Hawaiian caught the ball and tossed it back to the pitcher who had now turned his attention to the next batter. Adjusting his cap slightly, Danny nodded to the catcher, then began his windup. The bat just tipped the ball as it flew by, causing it to sail up and backward. The catcher yanked off his mask as he ran back, catching the ball easily before throwing it back to the pitcher. Groans and cheers floated across the field from the spectators as the umpire announced, "Foul tip. Strike one!" 

Nodding again at the catcher, Danny sent the ball low and speeding right into the waiting mitt. 

"Ball one." 

Reaching down and rubbing some dirt on his hand, Danny once again drew his arm back and launched the ball toward the plate. The batter swung the bat as hard as he could, his efforts rewarded by the unmistakable "crack" of the bat meeting the ball. Tossing the bat aside he sprinted toward first base as the ball sailed toward centre field, sending the HPD outfielders scrambling toward it as it bounced and rolled across the rock-studded ground. The crowd roared as the runner passed second, and by the time the errant ball found its way back to the pitcher, the panting runner was on third base. 

Adjusting his cap, Danny faced home as the next batter stepped up to the plate. It was a good thing that firefighting was this man's profession and Danny hoped he didn't quit as his day job as three quick pitches resulted in three quick strikes. 

"You're out!" Shouted the umpire, his thumb indicating the way to the dugout. 

More cheers and boos greeted their ears as the defeated batter retreated and the next man picked up the bat and took his place. 

Danny glanced at the man who was leading off the base, chasing him back as he threatened to throw the ball to the third baseman. Returning his attention to the batter, he sent the first ball swiftly and surely across the plate, followed moments later by another one, both leaving the batter swinging into the air. 

"Come on Danny, one more time!" Kono shouted encouragingly from first base. 

Danny grinned then turned toward the batter. Strike this guy out and they were up. Looking threateningly at the runner still stranded on third base, Danny wound up and sent the ball flying, straight and true toward home plate. 

Once again the "crack" of the bat hitting the ball had the crowd screaming as the runner on third headed for home and the batter sprinted toward first base. 

The hit was a high, pop fly; arcing gracefully through the clear, warm air. 

Keeping his eye on the ball, Danny raised his glove and began to run backwards, confident of making the catch as he yelled, "Mine!" 

Steve grinned as the ball flew high and he started to run forward, his eyes planted firmly on the sky and the small white object hurtling through it. With just the right speed and a few more steps the ball should land straight into his eager hands. "My ball!" he shouted as he put on an extra burst of speed, sprinting toward the rapidly descending object. 

A shouted warning from Chin went unheard above the roar of the excited fans and Kono watched wide-eyed as his teammates converged. The other players heard a sickening thud as Steve's fast-moving body slammed hard into Dan's knocking the two men over. The gasp from the crowd was followed by complete silence as everyone held their breath, watching the two men lying on the field. Even the teammates of the two downed players were momentarily paralyzed, stunned at what they had just witnessed. 

Slowly Steve rolled over and struggled to his hands and knees, desperately trying to draw the breath that had been knocked out of him by the collision. Finally managing to draw air into his extremely sore chest, Steve struggled to his feet aided by shocked teammates who had come running to help the two downed men. Chin grabbed Steve's arm, assisting him slowly to his feet, "Steve, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah," Steve gasped, rubbing his chest and trying to get some more desperately needed air into his lungs. "What in the world happened?" He suddenly realized that several people were crowded around something on the ground. Moving forward, he frowned as he saw the blue baseball cap on the ground near them. 

“You and Danny went after the same catch, Boss. “ Chin explained as he hovered close to Steve’s side. “Wasn’t pretty when you both collided!” 

Steve stopped and looked at Chin, confusion clear on the usually inscrutable face, "Collided? With Danno?" 

The Chinese detective nodded but anymore he was going to add was interrupted by a shout from one of the people crowded around the motionless man on the ground. “We need some help here! “

Steve pulled away from Chin and shoved his way through the small crowd that had formed, stopping in his tracks at the sight that met his eyes. Danny was lying face down in the dirt, his sandy curls covered in dust, his gloved hand resting beside his head and his other arm trapped somewhere beneath him. The younger man was so still that at first McGarrett wondered if he was even breathing but the small regular gentle clouds of dust that rose and fell near his mouth and nose reassured the Five-O boss that Danny was still in the world of the living Steve knelt next to the motionless figure, "Danno?" His hand lightly resting on the younger man’s back as he leaned closer to study his friend’s still face, “Danno can you hear me? Open your eyes, Aikane.” Disappointed when his friend neither reacted nor obeyed his softly spoken behest, McGarrett reached for his shoulder, intent on rolling him over. 

“No Steve, don’t move him!” Doc’s booming command came from somewhere close behind him and he turned questioningly towards the Coroner/ Five o Physician as the older man shouldered his way through the small crowd and kneeled close to Danny’s head. “After the hit he took, there is a possibility of spinal injuries. We need to support his head and neck and keep his spine perfectly straight when we move him.” 

Steve nodded his understanding but kept his hand on his officer's back, not wishing to break the contact as Doc moved around to the top of Danny’s head and firmly placed hands on both sides of his face, nodding at the several men who quickly jostled into position as he instructed grimly. “On the count of three we roll him over, just make sure his back and neck remains straight. 1, 2 …”

The sound of a siren rapidly approaching grabbed Steve’s attention as he held his breath and watched the many helping hands turn his closest friend over. He was peripherally aware of the crowd making room as the ambulance bumped toward them. "Give them some room." Someone ordered from the back. The crowd parted as the ambulance attendants hurried through carrying a stretcher. 

Nodding at Duke to take over with supporting Danny’s head, Doc glanced up at the attendants, “We’re going to need the backboard and oxygen.” 

Steve heard one of the men murmur an acknowledgement to the briskly spoken order as he reluctantly stepped back, leaving the care of his officer to the professionals. He shrugged free of Chin’s and Kono’s supporting hands as he stared in horror at his friend’s injuries. The right side of the young man’s face was scraped bloodied and badly swollen; a jagged cut that bled profusely made the injuries look even more serious. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes drifted down to his friend’s right arm and he could not stop the loud gasp of shock that escaped from his lips as he stared at Dan’s swollen and badly misshapen right wrist, Danny’s hand seemed to just dangle uselessly from his arm. 

“Doc?” He managed to whisper after licking his dry lips as he watched Doc swiftly slip the oxygen mask onto the young man’s face before carefully dressing Danny’s bleeding head wound and checking the young man out for any more injuries. 

“Not now Steve!” Doc snapped anxiously as he turned towards the attendants. “Let’s get him onto that backboard and into the ambulance.” 

Chin gently pulled his anxious boss back a few steps to allow the attendants and Doc more room to work. His own heart beating fast as he watched the three men gently but carefully roll the injured man onto his side before they slipped the hard board behind his back and eased him back onto the ground, strapping his head and body firmly to the board, ensuring that the young man could not move before they lifted him and placed him on the nearby stretcher. 

The crowd watched in hushed silence as the young man was loaded aboard the ambulance, concern for one of their own the dominating emotion as all thoughts of the game were forgotten. 

Doc turned and grabbed McGarrett’s arm before leading him to the ambulance. “Come on Steve, let’s get you checked out as well.” he ordered as he maneuvered the shocked man up into the back of the emergency vehicle, sitting him down on the seat close to Danny’s head before he turned and nodded at the attendant. 

Steve never heard Kono call, “We’ll meet you at the hospital Boss.” Nor the ambulance door slam shut, he didn’t even notice the jerk of the ambulance as it pulled away with lights and sirens blazing nor doc’s concerned question asking if he had been hurt in the collision with Danno. Everything else faded into the background as he stared at the motionless figure of his closest friend strapped tightly to the stretcher. 

"What?" Steve jumped as Doc touched his arm. 

"I said are you all right?" Doc asked again, watching McGarrett closely. 

Steve's eyes remained fixed on the scraped and bleeding figure strapped tightly to the stretcher, "Yeah, Doc. I'm fine." 

Bergman frowned and leaned forward, reaching for the arm that McGarrett was using to brace what were obviously injured ribs. “You’re not fine Steve!” he growled impatiently when the dark haired detective pulled away. “Any blind monkey could see you hurt yourself when the both of you collided. Now let me take a look at you!” 

“I’m fine!” McGarrett hotly insisted, trying to move away from the physicians light touch, “It’s Danno who needs your attention.” 

“There’s nothing more I can do for Danny until we get to the hospital and get some x-rays done. He’s stable at the moment.” Doc told the upset detective firmly, “And if you want to be allowed to remain with him once we get to the ER than I suggest you let me check you out or else I will assign you to another doctor in the ER with orders that you are to be kept away until after you are fully checked out! Is that understood?” 

McGarrett turned to face the doctor, the anger in his face slowly dissolving to surrender as he saw the determination on the physician’s face and realized that Bergman was not bluffing with the threat. "Okay, Doc." 

Nodding at the small victory, Bergman knelt in front of his second patient and after lifting the lead detective’s baseball shirt began to carefully palpitate the bruised ribs. ”Hhmmm.” he muttered as Steve hissed in pain at the light but firm touch, “Feels like you may have broken at least two ribs but I’ll be able to confirm that after we take some x-rays.” 

McGarrett nodded, knowing that Doc was probably right, but still hating to admit it. "So after the x-rays, I can stay with Danno?" 

Patting the younger man’s arm, Bergman reassured him, “I’ll send you straight into x-ray just as soon as we arrive at the ER and if my suspicions are correct, I can strap your ribs up and have you back at Danny’s side within half an hour which will give me time to find out just how seriously injured our boy is.” 

"Thanks, Doc." Steve reached out and lightly touched Danny's shoulder, wanting the contact but afraid to hurt him, "How bad do you think he is?" 

“Let’s just wait until we have some x-rays back, Steve.” Doc hedged away from the question, not quite ready or willing to admit at how serious or life altering Danny’s injuries may be. 

H5OH5OH5O

Jumping down from the examination table, McGarrett mumbled his thanks to the young doctor who had strapped his broken ribs, waving away the small container holding his pain medication offered by the nurse. He hurried out of the small room, impatient to be updated on his young friend’s condition. Out in the corridor, he found his two other detectives waiting anxiously outside the closed emergency Room next to the one he had just been sequestered in. “Any word yet?” he demanded. 

"Nothin' yet Boss. They took him to x-ray and haven't come back yet." Kono answered softly. “They still had him strapped tightly to the backboard. Doc wasn’t looking too hopeful.” 

“I overheard one of the nurses paging a neurosurgeon.” Chin added solemnly, “Don’t look to good at the moment, Steve, they think Danny has a severe neck injury.” 

“Oh God!” Steve whispered as he collapsed back against the wall, needing its solid support to help him remain standing. “What did I do? Oh God, I’m sorry Danno!” 

Steve suddenly felt the need to sit down, hardly noticing as his detectives led him to a nearby chair as Chin quickly tried to reassure him. “It was an accident, Steve, could have happened to anyone. Let’s just wait until the results of the x-rays are back before we jump to any conclusions. All we know for sure at the moment is that they suspect a neck injury- not that he has one!” 

“The big guy is right Boss,” Kono chimed in. “No use thinkin’ da worse!” 

"They wouldn't be paging a neurosurgeon unless they had a good reason." Steve muttered, staring absently at the emergency room door. 

Before either Kono or Chin could respond to the oh-so- correct but depressing observation, the stretcher carrying their injured friend was pushed around the corner, and surrounded by several nurses and doctors, rushed past where they sat and back into the emergency room. Rising from his chair, McGarrett hurried across and entered the room after it just before the door swung shut. 

Standing with his back to the door, McGarrett waited until the stretcher came to a complete halt in the center of the room before he demanded, “Well?” 

Turning away from supervising Danny’s transfer back into the room, Doc turned unsurprised towards the anxious and impatient man standing in front of the closed door waiting for an answer. The crusty physician smiled as he turned back to his patient and began to undo the straps that held Danny fast to the backboard. “The X-rays were clear Steve, there is no damage to Danny’s neck or back nor is there any bleeding into his brain!” 

Steve laughed, relieved at the doctor’s diagnosis, “So he’s going to be alright?’ he asked stepping closer to the stretcher. 

“He’s still a very sick young man!” Doc cautioned as Steve stepped up to the bed and gently placed his hand on Dan’s cool arm, aware of the distress that crossed McGarrett’s face as he stared at the very swollen and bruised face of his closest friend and second-in-command. “Danny has a severe concussion, we believe his face and head hit a rock or some other hard object buried in the ground. The impact with the rock also broke his cheekbone and split his forehead. It took five stitches to close the cut it caused.” He heard McGarrett gasp softly at the list of injuries but he continued his report, aware as much as it hurt Steve to hear the damage that the two men’s collision had caused, Steve would want to hear the whole unvarnished truth. 

Stepping across to the small screen on the wall, Bergman flicked a switch and lit it up before he pulled several x-rays from an envelope sitting on the table just below it. Clipping the x-rays onto the screen, he continued, “These are some x-rays we took of Danny’s right wrist and arm.” Steve stared at the image of two very obviously broken bones; the ends of each break in both were jagged and misaligned. “Danny must have instinctively reached out with his hand to try and cushion his fall.” Doc explained as he pointed to the breaks, “The weight of his body and the hard impact onto the ground snapped both bones in his lower arm just above the wrist. We are going to have to operate and possibly pin the bones to ensure they heal correctly. I have arranged Dr. Mannings to assist me with the surgery, Steve; he’s the best orthopedic surgeon on the islands. There is no better man for the job.” 

Paling at the sight of the x-rays, Steve turned and stared at his friend, “Will there be any permanent damage?” he managed to force air out of his damaged chest to ask the question he feared the answer from. 

“Barring any complications and with a little rest and some physio-therapy, Danny should be as good as new!” Doc gently squeezed McGarrett’s shoulder reassuringly. “As for when he will regain consciousness, I’m afraid that is a waiting game but while I’m not expecting any problems from the head injury we will be keeping him under close observation for the next couple of days.” 

McGarrett shook his head, “I don’t understand it!” 

“What Steve?” Doc asked not sure what Steve was referring to. 

Swallowing hard in an attempt to force down the lump that was forming in his throat, Steve shook his head again, “How I only got a couple of broken ribs and Danny…” his voice trailed off. 

“Ahh,” Doc answered in understanding, “You’re talking about Lug nut rule!” At McGarrett’s questioning look of confusion, Doc quickly explained, “The bigger one always wins and in this case you were definitely the bigger.” 

“And Danno was the loser!” Steve murmured. 

“It could have been a lot worse Steve, I think Danny was lucky!” 

“Mahalo Doc.” Steve whispered as he continued to stare at the unconscious man in the bed. He still was unable to believe that a baseball game could turn so dangerous or that he was responsible in harming Danno so seriously. 

Almost as if he was reading the dark headed detective’s thoughts, Bergman stated firmly. “What happened today was an accident, Steve, it was nobody’s fault. Nobody blames you for what happened and I know Danny would be horrified if he thought you blamed yourself! Now if you will please step out of the way, I would like to finish treating my patient so that I can get him up to surgery and then settled in more comfortable surroundings than this.” 

“Mahalo, Doc.” Steve repeated as he stepped back to let the doctor work, allowing himself to relax momentarily for the first time since this nightmare had begun. 

Doc smiled as he glanced up at the other man, “I just hope someone taped it,” he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes, “This would make the perfect blackmail material the next time either one of you two argue against my medical recommendations!” 

“Blackmail is illegal doctor!’ McGarrett laughed. 

“Only if reported Steve!” Doc answered slyly as he returned his attention back to Danny’s arm. “Now why don’t you go outside and update Chin and Kono and then send them home. We only need one Five-O detective to clatter up Danny’s room tonight.” 

H5OH5OH5O

Steve stood by the bed as he kept a close early morning watch over his unconscious detective, mentally going over Doc's inventory of the young man's injuries...the injuries that he had caused. Dipping the soft cloth in the bowl of water he squeezed out the excess as he gently wiped the scratched and bruised cheek, being extra careful of the broken bone hidden beneath the damaged skin. 

The whole right side of Danny's face was battered, bruised and swollen, the five stitches above his eye standing out in stark contrast against the pale skin beneath. Wringing out the cloth again, Steve continued to gently press the cool compress against the heated skin, hoping that perhaps it brought Danny some level of comfort. 

"Danno. Danno, can you hear me?” He whispered as he removed the wet cloth before he gently caressed the side of Danny’s face with his hand. He did not expect to get a response, but was disappointed just the same. Doc had said that Danno's concussion was severe and there was no way of knowing when he would regain consciousness. 

Steve's eyes traveled down to the cast that now supported Danny's badly broken wrist and he felt the sharp pangs of guilt spear his heart. .Danny’s wrist had been badly scraped and terribly swollen, and he cringed as he remembered his first sight of it on the baseball field. Doc had promised that the best orthopedic surgeon on the islands would perform the operation to repair the breaks. And considering just how badly he knew the wrist to be broken, Steve found some reassurance in this. The damage was to Danny's right wrist and anything less than full function that could compromise his ability to perform his job would be career ending, and that was not something the head of Five-O would even consider. 

Doc had reassured him late last night, after Danny had been settled into his room after surgery, that the surgery had gone extremely well and Steve could hardly contain his relief. 

But now he found himself pacing the room, waiting for Danny to wake. 

Taking a break from pacing, Steve stood by the bed and stared down at the motionless face of the young man, who in the last few months managed to morph from a subordinate, to his closest friend. He sighed and pushed away the wish one day their relationship would grow into something more…. The bruising on Danny's swollen face had deepened overnight and Steve didn't think it could possibly look any worse. 

Shaking his head, he gently rubbed the arm that was not encased in the heavy white cast as he whispered. "Danno, come on, Aikane, open your eyes." Much to his delight, he got the response he had been waiting for as Danny's eyes slowly fluttered open. He gently touched the undamaged side of Danny's face as he smiled. "Hi Danno." 

Between the sedation, pain medication and concussion, Steve could see that Danny's clarity of thought was pretty much non-existent as Danny blinked and stared at him in confusion. "Did we win?" 

Steve couldn't contain the relieved laugh as the blue eyes, he loved so much, searched his, waiting for an answer. "Yeah, Aikane, we won. We won!" 

Pau


End file.
